To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In addition, thanks to the development of technology, communication devices are miniaturized and various electronic devices are providing services based on a network using the communication devices. Accordingly, related-art devices which do not have communication functions mounted therein as well as mobile terminals (for example, cellular phones, smart phones, or the like) which are manufactured for the purpose of communication are providing various services using communication. In this case, it is common that wireless communication technology is applied in order to provide convenience of portability and avoid inconvenience caused by wire communication.
For wireless communication, an antenna for radiating a signal should be included. In order to transmit a signal through an antenna, a transmission device generates a baseband signal from transmission data and generates a Radio Frequency (RF) through a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC).
The RFIC and the antenna are normally connected with each other through a transmission line. However, the transmission of the signal through the transmission line may cause loss of a transmission signal. The loss of the transmission signal may reduce an antenna gain and eventually may cause deterioration of performance of the system.